


Why Is It So Dark?

by lavenderfreckles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, M/M, criminal/cop thing, ereri, its almost 4am what am i doing, they dont really get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfreckles/pseuds/lavenderfreckles
Summary: Eren tries to be a thief and fails. Getting the grumpy French night guard to laugh is so much better.





	

_Tch, I knew this whole night job idea was a bad thing, maybe I should've listened to that shit-head Farlan._

Thoughts of this kind went through Levi's mind as he saw the clock tick yet another hour in his extremely long night shift as a night guard outside the Jewish Museum in Berlin.

At first he'd thought it to be a great way to morally redeem himself for all the little crimes he'd committed as a teenager, but he was sure God (or whoever gave eternal forgiveness up there) had forgiven him by now, and it had become a way to make little money in a city that was not his own by being bored for 8 hours every night of the week.

He missed the outskirts of Paris, where he'd been brought up. Even now, as he mindlessly gazed into the darkness that surrounded him, his mind would take him to his friends, Farlan and Isabel, and how much fun they were probably having as usual.

Sure, Erwin “Big Eyebrows” Smith and Hanji “Shitty Glasses” Zoe were alright as companions on weekends after midnight, but other than that Levi did not make friends, he was firmly convinced two was more than enough, and four was just being downright crazy.

There was not much to do on the job, as he'd painfully learned with experience, so he used this time to practice his German, which he needed for generally living in Berlin, and his English, which he needed for this job that needed him to be around international tourists a lot. When he felt bored of that he started a new novel (in French, of course, he didn't want to strain his eyes more than he needed to). When he finished the novel he did some crosswords and then a sudoku. He had even learnt to knit and sew, just so he wouldn't go crazy. Sometimes paper and dust would gradually pile up on his desk and, as much as it pained him, morally and physically, he kept it like that so at some point he'd have something to clean which would take him a while.

 

As he cleaned his small station he felt something move, but he decided to ignore it. He was used to homeless people and drunks trying to be sneaky and then falling asleep in front of him. That usually gave him something to do so he was never too angry about it.

He heard something move again, and yet again he decided that it wasn't worth fussing over.

The third time however, he'd had enough. He grabbed the teaser from his pocket and held it firmly in his right hand, moving his gaze slowly from one side of the street to the other, looking for anyone who might look dangerous. Or just annoying.

“Look punk, whoever you are, come out now and maybe you won't see me half as pissed. Show yourself, you useless half-arsed criminal!” he yelled out in German. He was proud of the progress he was making in the language.

He heard a laugh.

He had just enough time to register that it was a teenage boy when he felt the tazer being yanked from his hand. He immediately ran after the thief, angry out of his mind.

 

They didn't get very far. The boy had grabbed the teaser in the wrong way and had now pressed the button to activate it so he was now tazering himself.

Levi was so taken aback by this that he started laughing, like he had never laughed in his life. He hadn't laughed or even smiled in years, but this made him chuckle, giggle and snort and he could not control it, nor did he want to.

In the meantime, the boy had gotten over the self-tazering and had started to laugh as well, not believing the absurdity of the situation.

They stopped to breathe for a little bit.

“I'm... I'm Eren, I'm sorry for the tazer...” Eren then burst out laughing again.

“Levi...” the guardian sighed heavily, still smiling “That's alright, brat... best... best work day I've ever had...” he started laughing again.

 

Levi swears it never happened and continued being his grumpy self, but Erwin and Hanji have it all recorded from that night's cameras, and watch it every now and then, just for fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me it's 4am idk what I'm doing


End file.
